<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Carols Rocking the Shack by asrewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527182">Christmas Carols Rocking the Shack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites'>asrewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge on a different site. I'm just getting around to putting all my stories up here.<br/>Castiel and Meg finally get together to move the furniture around for Christmas. Pretty canon divergent, but it could have happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Meg Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Carols Rocking the Shack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been easy. Getting back from downstairs was never easy, getting past Crowley was always a bit of cloak and dagger and this time was a little longer and harder than she’d liked but Meg had managed to sneak out of her cage and make it back topside in time for the holidays. Finding a nice little place had been easy enough. It was pretty cozy with a fireplace and enough electricity that the tiny radio worked and the string of lights she’d gotten would glow nicely once she got them arranged nicely across the giant throne-like chair she’d brought back from the antique shop down the road. </p><p>It was the perfect chair for her idea. Generous red velvet cushioned seat, high wide arms that allowed two people to use the chair and if she had found the right summoning spell, there would be two people in this room tonight. She was excited. It had been a while since she’d seen Clarence, but there was something there. Sure he was a little thick, but he was interested if that kiss meant anything. Well, his body was willing anyhow and she was willing to go with it. They’d been dancing around things for a while. The Leviathans had run rampant and Clarence had come back ‘off’ but he was still hers and she did what she could for him. He’d come through things a lot worse for wear and she’d nursed him as best as she could. </p><p>Eventually, he’d gone back to the Winchesters. Insisted really, made her life hell until he got back there. But to her own surprise, he kept popping up. He’d find her in the oddest places. Give her trinkets, sometimes money. Now he was trying to take care of her and it made a difference that she wasn’t willing to admit to anyone, especially herself. But right now all she was interested in was getting him here. As she cleaned the room she hummed along to the various carols that crackled through the tiny radio on the mantle. The reception wasn’t the best with the snowstorm, but it was warm inside and she was almost ready to summon her beau.</p><p>A pinch of this, a dash of that and a wee bit of the other along with the words, his name and a match. It all went into a little Corel bowl, the only thing that she could have gotten with the pennies she’d managed to scrounge since her return. It was easy enough to hustle dinners, to get clothes and travel but money. People never really wanted to part with that to each other directly. Add in a middleman and all was good. Waitress, shop keeper, call them what you like. Paying them was always easier than paying each other, even when the transaction was face to face. She’d never really understood people and money. It was a good thing Clarence wasn’t people, strictly speaking. What with it being the holidays, there was even the chance that he’d discovered the meaning of his name; or if she was lucky he’d been catching up with the pizza man and she was in for a treat!</p><p>It took a minute or two but he did appear. Funnily enough, he was behind the chair instead of close to the table with the bowl where she was standing. He looked confused as he turned slowly around, looking all around the room his eyes finally landing on her. He shrugged inside his trench coat, he had the entire uniform on. In all the times she’d seen him, Meg had never seen him look like anything less than an addled accountant. He squinted at her and pressed his lips together before he spoke.</p><p>“Meg?”</p><p>“Clarence,” she said with a nod. He blinked and looked around again. Except for the lights wrapped over the chair and the fire behind the grate, there was no light. The little radio crackled with carols, but it didn’t have any lights on it and so it was hidden in the shadows.</p><p>“I was watching It’s A Wonderful Life, so I know about Clarence now,” he said stepping forward, rounding the chair to stand in front of her. She smiled up at him as he stopped before her, “Why did you summon me when you could have called?”</p><p>“I wanted to be sure that you would come.”</p><p>“Of course, I always answer your call,” he said as he leaned in towards her, one eyebrow raised and her heartbeat picked up considerably. He slowly stroked a lock of hair back over her shoulder and her gaze, that had wandered along his jaw and down his throat, noted his loosened tie and opened collar buttons, popped back up to his face and he smirked. “I also saw more adventures of the pizza man.”</p><p>Before the last syllable faded his lips were on hers, his hands around her waist, as he lifted and turned her like he had before. It made Meg giddy, and her arms shot up over his shoulders, partially to steady herself and partially to touch him and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. The kiss grew more frantic and somehow the two of you had turned and he fell into the chair breaking the kiss as he sat down hard and she stood above him.</p><p>“I think the pizza man needs an award.”</p><p>“I think we both have too many clothes on,” he rumbled as he grabbed her belt and pulled her closer. She laughed at his eagerness and let him pull off her belt as she pulled off his tie and threw it to dangle over the back of the chair. She stepped back and he moved with her before he tried to pull her back towards the chair.</p><p>“Uh uh uh,” she chided as she guided him to stand. The damned trench was far too long to get off him unless he was standing. Carol of the Bells faded in and out in the background as she undressed him. He stood perfectly still, neither helping nor hindering her.</p><p>“Why do you call me Clarence?”</p><p>“Because you’re showing me the world,” she replied with a lift of her eyebrow as she tugged his shirt off and tossed it over to his discarded coat.</p><p>“But you know my name, you’ve used it before.”</p><p>“Sparingly, yes.” She worked his pants down, finding he was underwear free as she went. She chuckled to herself. Somethings he found no use for. He would wear socks and shoes but not underwear. He barely raised each foot with some prodding, which allowed her to take off his shoes and socks, and those pants, fully.</p><p>“Sit down,” she commanded and guided him back to the chair. His vessel was definitely well-chosen and anything that his essence might imbue it with would only make things more interesting. She knelt between his legs, using his thighs as leverage, before taking his cock in hand and playing her tongue over it. Clarence was an unusual man, and she knew that once he was thinking about something he would follow that train of thought ignoring all else. She hoped that the feel of his cock sliding between her lips and into her mouth might attract his attention.</p><p>“But why Clarence? My name is Castiel. Dean explained that shortening that, using a nickname, is why they call me Cas. Is Clarence a nickname?” He was so earnest in his questions as the radio kicked in with God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen that she had to give him an answer. She removed him slowly from her mouth, hoping his gaze would land on her but it didn’t.</p><p>“It’s a nickname, my nickname for you,” she purred while stroking him. He was stubborn in his inattention and kept staring at the fire. </p><p>He swallowed and coughed out, “Why?”</p><p>He finally looked at her and she could see that what she was doing with her hands was affecting him, it was there in the slight sheen of sweat on his brow and the tension in certain parts of his body. She smiled and moved his cock back towards her lips. She gave it a little kiss then looked up at him, he was watching her intently as he waited for her answer. “It’s a personal nickname, I gave it to you and I am the only one who uses it aren’t I?”</p><p>He tilted his head as he thought then sat back in the chair, taking her hands and pulling her to stand before him. “Yes, but why? Is it a term of endearment?”</p><p>“Bingo Clarence,” she said as she stood before him. She was still fully clothed and he was totally naked in that chair. </p><p>“What you did before felt good, but the pizza man never did that.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No. The babysitter usually wasn’t wearing that many clothes either,” he mumbled as he looked her over. He reached forward and grabbed at her shirt. It became obvious that he was less talented in getting a woman out of her clothes than you would think, and after nearly getting strangled by the collar of her t-shirt, Meg stepped back and took the shirt off herself. He looked confused at the sight of her bra.</p><p>“The babysitter didn’t wear a bra,” she asked as he tentatively stroked the strap material and then ran his fingers along her arm. He shook his head no and she smirked as she took it off for him. He stood there motionless again before gently moving his hands to cup her breasts. He stroked his thumbs over her nipples and looked at her for a reaction. He had either been watching some decent porn or, at least, he was getting curious about her body. After a few seconds of light but arousing touches, he grabbed her pants and started to work them off her. She laughed at his sudden eagerness.</p><p>Once they’d gotten her out of her shoes, socks and pants he marvelled over her for a bit. More gentle touches came as he explored her skin with his hands. He’d left her underwear on and she wasn’t sure why, but it hardly mattered when he went down on his knees and slowly pulled his hands across her belly. He took his time, watching as his touch raised goosebumps and his breath spilled warm and even across her thighs as he sat back on his heels. He slowly pulled her panties down, she lost track of exactly where they went as he leaned in and his breath played over her mound. Soon his fingers joined it and then he lifted her leg.</p><p>He hadn’t said anything before he did that, but he instantly steadied her and then finished his task. With her leg now draped over his shoulder and his mouth close enough that she could feel his eyelashes on her skin, he used his fingers to explore her hidden places. “This wasn’t in the videos,” he explained before he started placing kisses on her labia. He kissed further down and then used his tongue to trace his way back up. “Is this good?”</p><p>“Yes,” she managed, trying to calm her breathing. He might not be overly experienced but he was certainly willing. He went back to kissing, and she grabbed hold of his hair, tilting her hips and pushing his face forward to change where and how he kissed. Clarence took the direction unquestioningly and apparently the pizza man gave detailed lessons on how to use your tongue. She moaned a few times before she tugged him away from her and into the open air. He smirked up at her as he licked the wetness from his face. </p><p>“There’s no couch, no bed and no table large enough for anything else, that I have seen,” he relayed as he wiped the side of his face with the back of his hand. He looked lost and it made her sad for a second before she smiled a little and shook him by the shoulders.</p><p>“There’s more than one way to skin a cat, Clarence. To the chair!”</p><p>“I don’t want to skin a cat, or anything else. It’s very dirty work, and it smells,” he complained as she got him up and back into the softness of the cushioned seat. Meg climbed into the chair with him, straddling his lap and putting his hands on her waist. He looked at her with that slightly confused expression he always had as she reached for the small gold star on the back of the chair. She pulled it free, then place it in the middle of his forehead. Then she leant forward and kissed it, which smushed his face into her chest. He just sat still until she moved back and she looked at him. </p><p>“What’s that for?” He rolled his eyes back as if he could see the star in the middle of his forehead.</p><p>“Just putting the star on top of the tree,” she cooed as she leaned in to kiss him. He responded quickly, and soon they both were greedily devouring each other. She slipped her hand down to grasp his cock, before moving it to her entrance. </p><p>“I’m not a tree Meg,” he muttered between kisses as she slowly lowered herself over his length.</p><p>“But you have wood,” she said and he smiled before he sighed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, making her still in her movement before he pulled her down so they were flush with each other. They both gasped at the feel. Neither vessel was a virgin. Hell, Meg had hundreds of years of debauchery behind her, but Clarence was new to the game. His eyes were closed and it took a few minutes of teasing kisses and little movements to get him to open then again. The radio sputtered out O Come All Ye Faithful and Meg smiled widely as she started to move.</p><p>He watched her. Stroked her hair back, pulled her in for kiss after kiss and started to move with her as he held her tighter. She could see the effect this had on him, his grace peeked around the iris of his eyes which made them even bluer. If he let it lose she might die, but it would be a beautiful way to go. She was pretty sure he had started to glow and that set her to work harder. She was so close, her body ached with need and the pleasure kept building. Sweat beaded on both their bodies and he pulled her closer as he thrust his hips harder against hers. He breathed harder and they both made little noises of pleasure before she heard him breathe her name.</p><p>He hugged her tightly and she closed her eyes as he glowed brighter. She moved her head until she found his ear and whispered, “Castiel.” before she leaned her face to his shoulder. She gasped as her orgasm broke free and washed over her and he grunted before she felt him reach his own release. She heard a cracking noise and his glow died down. It wasn’t until she felt the silky touch of feathers on her back that she realized his wings were out. She nuzzled against his neck before putting a kiss to it and he did the same to hers. For a while, they just held each other as We Wish You a Merry Christmas tinkled through the room. </p><p>“I always come when you call,” he said. His voice was low and when she looked at him his eyes were dark and hooded. He smiled at her, his plush lips called to her so she kissed him and he hummed as he kissed her back. She ran her hands through his hair and sat back to really look at him. He played with a strand of her hair as he dragged his gaze over her body. “I understand now why people keep doing this. The pizza man is very wise.”</p><p>“That he is Clarence.” She played with his hair, using it as a distraction to wipe the small gold star off his forehead. She continuously ran her thumb over that spot until he took her hand and her eyes met his.</p><p>“Meg? What is the purpose of the special name for me?” He looked so interested. So invested in the reason but words escaped her. She shrugged and he reached up and cupped her face. She was trapped now and she had nothing to say for herself. The sex had left her sated and her vessel was heavy with the need to sleep, but her heart raced and her brain tried desperately to get some kind of answer together to give him as he stared into her eyes as if he was reading her mind.</p><p>His eyes searched her face, “Is it because I’m your unicorn?”</p><p>“Because you’re my unicorn,” she responded with a nod and laid her forehead to his as she placed a small kiss on his nose. </p><p>He smiled and whispered, “Then you’re my unicorn too.”</p><p>She chuckled and nodded then he pulled her in for a needy kiss. He shifted and looked down, his hands moved over her hips and she took his face in her hands, moving it until he looked back at her. “What now Clarence?”</p><p>“I think you can feel what this body intends. Then I think we should sleep and possibly eat. Then you can show me more things the pizza man might do?”</p><p>He smiled up at her as he moved her so that she was barely holding his cock as it hardened again. He had an amazing refractory time and the warmth inside the room was doubled inside the shell of his wings. He retracted them as he kissed her neck and grabbed her hips and pushed her down his length. Round two was definitely going to be different she thought as he took charge of their bodies and the radio sang Let It Snow, as things heated up between the angel and the demon once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>